First Sight
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia mencapak Ichigo dan menikah dengan Ashido. sakit hati Ichigo semakin parah. Apakah Ichigo akan menemukan pacar baru? AU IchiHina. RnR yah! MiRae's second oneshot. Hope it's not bad.


Gadis berambut hitam dengan gaun berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang lurus dan berkilau, matanya yang hitam terang, mukanya yang mirip dengan orang chinese-jepang seperti boneka, senyumannya yang membuatnya lebih menarik dan imut. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya dan aku menyukai tampang gadis itu. Sepertinya, Gadis ini pasti jauh lebih baik daripada pacar pertamaku atau perlu kubilang, cinta pertamaku yang sudah mencampakku. Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Dia yang sudah mencampakku. Meninggalkanku dengan hati yang terluka ini. Rukia memutuskan untuk hidup dengan sahabatku, Ashido Kano, pria brengsek yang sudah merebutnya dariku.

Hidup ini memang susah. Hidup ini memang tidak adil. Coba saja aku bisa mengendalikan waktu di dunia ini. Mungkin hidup ini akan lebih baik. Much more better. . .

.

.

.

An IchiHina fanfiction  
>Dedicated to: Kurosaki Mitsuki (Hikaru Kurosaki) a.k.a Shinigami Yui Kurosaki (Yui) who already make me in love with this pairing. ^^ crack pairing!<br>Also Ozzie hehe :) and all authors & readers who likes ICHIHINA.  
>Inspiration Song: Deserted Bar- Yasushi Ishii<br>Warning! : OOC, AU, Crack Pairing, GaJe, Young Adults  
>Genre(s): RomanceDrama

First Sight  
>(June-November 2011 © MiRae Naomi Kurosaki)<br>Bleach © Kubo Tite-sensei  
>Oneshot: related to Our Precious Memories (Multi-chap. Coming Soon)<br>Word(s): 1954 words

.

.

.

"Ichigo! Mengapa kau melamun terus? Kau naksir dengan seseorang disini? Wah. . . Tumben kau naksir, Chi!" goda teman paling nyebelin sedunia, Matsumoto Rangiku. Dia memang seumuran denganku tetapi jika dia minum bir atau minuman keras, sudah deh. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Aku merasa iba dengan Hisagi Shuheii-san, dia selalu saja disuruh temani Rangiku-san untuk minum bersamanya.

"Apa, Rangiku-san? Kau tahu aku cuma menyukai Rukia," kataku kepada Rangiku-san. Aku bohong kepadanya. Aku tidak menyukai Rukia lagi.

Rangiku-san hanya senyum-senyum nggak jelas dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Chi. Kau pasti suka dengan Hinamori-chan? Dari tadi kau menatapnya seperti kau menatap Rukia-chan. Jatuh cinta lagi nihh!"

Rangiku-san langsung menunjuk wanita Aku hanya mengelus-elus dadaku. Ampun deh Rangiku-san. Dasar tahu aja dengan tipe-tipe pria!

"Nih!" kata Rangiku-sam sambil menawarkan minuman berwarna hitam dan bersoda. Err. . . Coca Cola kah? Apalagi selain Coca Cola yah?

"Coca Cola?" tanyaku sambil mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan kanan Rangiku-san.

"Bukan, ini Racun. Ya iyalah ini Coca Cola! Nggak mungkin kan kalo hotelnya kasih racun untuk tamunya?" tawa Rangiku-san. Langsung dia minum Coca Cola-nya itu dan meletakkan gelasnya itu diatas meja kosong untuk meletakkan makanan atau minuman. Apaan itu tadi? Apakah itu sarkasme? Tidak tahu. Ejekan atau lelucon atau peringatan? Tidak tahu, mungkin saja hanya lelucon.

"Aku tahu kok. Kau tidak harus memberitahukan aku. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Rangiku-san," ucapku kepada Rangiku-san yang sedang menatapku dengan heran.

"Ichigo. . . Kau bisa mencari wanita cantik disini. Mulailah hubungan dengan orang lain. Hapuslah kenang-kenanganmu dengan Rukia-chan. Dia sudah merusak hidupmu dan sudah mencampakmu. Sudahlah. Biarkanlah Rukia-chan menyesal. Biarkanlah Rukia-chan mendapatkan akibatnya. Kano hanya mencintai Senna dan ini adalah pernikahannya yang kedua. Tidak seperti kau, Dia itu serakah! Kano tidak bisa hidup jika hanya mempunyai satu pasangan dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan dua cewek! Sekarang, kau. . . Kau harusnya mencari pacar dan kau sudah tua untuk pacaran! Umurmu sudah 25. Cepat-cepat cari pacar, Ichigo. Jangan simpan rasa perih itu di dadamu. Kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya diam. Apakah Rangiku-san bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Aneh dan. . . Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dasar.

"Iya. . . Iya. . . Aku tahu kok. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Rangiku-san! Harusnya kau juga mencari pasangan daripada kau jomblo terus," ucapku dengan nada yang malas-malasan.

"Ichigo, aku tidak becanda. Just don't look at the past,_ God dammit_!" tiba-tiba Rangiku-san menarik kerah bajuku dengan amarahnya, "Kau harus sadar, Ichi-"

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Rangiku-san? Kau juga tidak bisa melupakan Ichimaru Gin, kan? Dia juga mencampakmu di hari ulang tahunmu. Apakah kau lupa tentang itu?" aku melihat muka Rangiku-san semakin memucat. Mungkin teringat tentang Gin-senpai, pasti hatinya makin sakit.

"Hentikan. . ." ucap Rangiku-san, "Kumohon hentikan. Aku. . . Selalu ingin melupakannya. Gin. . . Kau benar, Ichigo. Memang aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Makanya aku-"

Langsung tanpa memikir lagi aku berbicara dan memotong kata-kata Rangiku-san. "Minum alkohol terus? Kau juga harus bisa melupakannya, Rangiku-san. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Hisagi-san sudah mencintaimu lebih dari Gin? Apa kau sadar itu? Hisagi-san selalu ada disampingmu. Hisagi-san selalu mengikutimu. Hisagi-san-"

"Aku tahu, Ichigo. Kau tidak harus memberitahukanku. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Itu saja. Kau juga bukan, Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku-san dengan penuh misterius.

"Aku akan. . . Berusaha untuk mencari pacar, Rangiku-san," ucapku dengan senyumanku itu, "Kuusahakan. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan blind date atau mungkin cinta pandangan pertama? Mungkin. . . Itu ide yang bagus."

Rangiku hanya tertawa dan mulai mengambil kue yang ada di meja dekat mereka berdiri. "Itu bukan urusanku. Keputusanmu untuk memilih. Kau sudah besar, Ichigo. Kau tahu yang mana yang benar untukmu. Sana! Dansalah dengan salah satu gadis disini! Aku mau makan dulu. Ja~Ichigo!"

Rangiku-san tersenyum dengan muka indahnya itu dan juga meninggalkanku begitu saja. Huh. Dasar. Aku hanya tersenyum balik dan mengeleng- gelengkan kepalaku.

BRUKKK!

Aku merasa ada yang mendorongku. Aku langsung menengok belakang untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mendorongku. Aku juga melihat semua orang yang ada di ballroom itu melihat kami berdua. Aku tahu bahwa Kaien dan Rukia pasti melihatku juga. Lagian aku tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Ma-Maaf!" kata gadis itu sambil mengusap lututnya itu. Ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang kulihat tadi. Gadis yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Bukan, cinta pandangan pertamaku.

Ini bukan diriku. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan namanya cinta pandangan pertama dan sekarang sepertinya aku sudah merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana cinta pandangan pertama itu. Mulai detik ini, aku sepertinya percaya dengan namanya pandangan pertama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepada gadis cantik itu. Aku melihat ia sedang mengusap lututnya itu dan berusaha menutupi lukanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok," senyum gadis itu. Aku tahu bahwa lututnya itu pasti sakit karena tadi ia terjatuh.

Langsung tanpa berkata-kata apapun, aku langsung memegang tangannya yang halus dan mulus itu dan mengangkatnya dengan pelan agar bisa melihat lukanya itu.

"A-Aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan khawatir tentang aku," kata gadis itu dengan nada yang lesu dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi lukanya lagi.

"Maupun ini cuma luka ringan. Jangan meremehkannya," bentakku. Langsung saja aku mengecup lututnya.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" kata gadis itu dengan gugup. Mukanya memerah seperti tomat. Aku hanya ingin ketewa sebenarnya. Ia memang imut. Aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar malu karena banyak yang melihat kita berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat lukamu itu menjadi lebih mendingan daripada sekarang. Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti ini!" kataku tegas. Aku langsung menarik dasiku dan membalut kaki dengan dasiku.

"Mungkin ini akan membantu," senyumku kepada gadis itu.

"Eh?" ucap gadis itu. Mukanya memerah lagi.

"Apakah wajahmu selalu memerah jika laki-laki mengecup lututmu?" godaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku senang menggodanya dan membuat pipinya merah seperti tomat begitu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap gadis itu dengan kasar. Aku tahu pasti ia sudah lelah dengan permainanku ini.

"Hmmm. . . Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukanku," kataku dengan tenang, "Coba kau berdiri. . ."

Gadis itu langsung berusaha untuk berdiri. Tetapi gagal. "Itai!" ucap gadis itu sambil menyentuh pergelangan kaki kanannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan. . ." kataku sambil mengangkat gadis dengan kedua tanganku. Tentunya aku membawanya dengan _bridal style_.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan sekarang?" seperti biasa, gadis itu berbicara dengan gugup.

"Jangan marah dengan apa yang kulakukan setelah ini yah?" Kataku dengan senyuman menatap Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Wanita yang ada di depan panggung. Ini adalah pernikahannya. Pernikahan Rukia dan Ashido. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya untuk balas dendam kepada Rukia. . . Aku menatap wanita itu. Mataku dan matanya sepertinya bertemu. Aku hanya tersenyum cerdik dan langsung mengecup gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Kau boleh mencampakku. Tapi ingat, Rukia. Aku tidak akan disampingmu lagi mulai sekarang. Sayonara, Rukia. . ."

Aku tidak ingin- bukan. Aku tidak pengin melihat muka Rukia lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan cara ia mencampakku. Aku pergi ke luar ballroom sambil membawa gadis itu dengan _bridal style._

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya. . ."

"Aku tahu kok. Rukia-chan adalah pacarmu. Mantan pacarmu maksudku. Siapa namamu? Aku Hinamori Momo, sepupu Rukia."

"Ah. . . Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau. . . Apakah kau bekerja di Hanawa Company?"

Gadis yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dari Hanawa Company. Sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman kerja yang baik."

"_You are my partner anyway, Hina-chan. I'm grateful for that." _kataku sambil mengecup gadis itu, Hina. aku sudah membuatnya memerah lagi.

"EHHH? Mengapa. . . Mengapa kau mengecup pipiku, Kurosaki-san. . . A-Aku. . ."

"Bukankah itu wajar di Eropa?"

"Kita bukan di Eropa! Kita di Jepang tahu!" kata Hina-chan sambil cemberut. Mukanya memang menggemaskan jika ia cemberut.

"Haha. . . Kau memang berbeda dengan Rukia, Hina-chan. Rukia. . . hanya menyukai seseorang yang tidak bisa mabuk. Dasar. . . Mengapa aku. . ."

"Mungkin. . . dia bukan jodohmu, Kurosaki-san."

Aku langsung menatap Hina-chan. "hah?"

"Dia mungkin bukan jodohmu, Kurosaki-san. Aku yakin bukan Rukia-chan. Kau tidak usah mengejarnya lagi, Kurosaki-san."

"Apa maksudmu? Ahh. . . Aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?"

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku, Kurosaki-san. . . Aku-"

"Cuma becanda." kataku sambil ketawa, "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya becanda."

"Kurosaki-san! Jangan membuatku _blushing_ dong!

"Maaf! Maaf! hehe. . . Umurmu berapa, Hinamori-san?"

"Uhh. . . Himitsu desu, Kurosaki-san."

"Na. . . Ayo kita pulang. . ." ucapku kepada Hinamori-san. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ahh. . . Rasanya aku akan bertanya dengannya tentang _itu._

"Na. . . Hinamori-san?"

"Hmm?" gumam Hinamori-san.

"Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"HEH?" Hinamori-san hanya bingung. Sial, mengapa aku bilang begitu? HADUHH...

"Ma-Maaf. . . Aku hanya becanda. . ."

Hinamori-san hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana. . ." Kata Hinamori-san dengan _pause_ sejenak, "Bagaimana kita coba?"

Aku kaget. Apa? Hinamori-san mau menjadi. . . pacarku?

"Bagaimana kita coba. . . uhh. . . 2 bulan. . .?" kata Hinamori-san dengan pipi merahnya.

"Maaf. . . jika aku sudah membuatmu begini, Hinamori-san. Aku-"

Hinamori-san memotong perkataanku, "Sudahlah. Kau mau coba atau tidak, Kurosaki-san?"

Aku hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. "_You're an interesting woman, Hinamori-san_."

Hinamori-san hanya tersenyum, "_Only an interesting woman for you not for the other guys." _kata Hinamori-san,_ "But one condition. . . Let's make our relationship. . . a secret. How about that, Kurosaki-san? Do you agree with me?"_

_"Sounds good to me, Hinamori-san." _Aku langsung mencium bibir Hinamori-san. Seperti tidak bisa dikendalikan. "_I might love you, Hinamori-san._"

"_I might love you too, Kurosaki-san? Who knows?_" kata Hinamori-san.

Seandainya aku sudah bertemu dengan Hinamori-san sejak dulu. . . Hidupku tidak akan seperti ini. _It's my second love. First sight. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta pandangan pertama._

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYAAAAAAA... selesai juga. KYAAAAA... My first Ichihina fic ^w^ Hope you like it, Yui. Review yahhh! RnR donggggg... Thx yaaaaa...<p>

Mau bikin request fic ahhh... hehe... it tooks me 5 months lol. 1950 lebih... NOT BAD haha

REVIEW YAH. klo gaje maap yahhhh. . .

-MiRae Naomi Kurosaki


End file.
